Gundam Hime
by Shannan
Summary: AU- what if usagi and co. were normal, every day people, and lived in the gundam world, and usagi is found in an alleyway, raped and mortally wounded? R for plot of story, language, self-inflicted harm, etc. vote for pairs
1. lost then found

Disclaimer- I don't own either Gundam Wing, or Sailor Moon, so don't sue me. If you did, you would only get some pocket lint, an empty gum wrapper, three cents and a pocket knife. This is a GW and SM crossover (duh), and is slightly au, angst, romantic, and the chara's are somewhat ooc. Now, on with the story!!  
  
***  
  
The girl stared down at her bloody hands in shocked abhorrence; horrified at what she had just done. She glanced down at the now dead soldier at her feet and shuddered with repulsion. She sank to the ground next to the dead man and curled into a ball, sobbing hard. 'If only I had stayed inside. mama. papa. they're dead because of me. It's my fault, it's my fault-'  
  
"It's My Fault!" she cried out in anguish, and then she was attacked with another bout of body-wracking sobs. She continued to cry like this, blaming herself for her families death, until a man walked into the alleyway entrance, and watched her with sorrow in his eyes. He walked slowly toward her; approaching her like one would approach a beautiful golden fawn in the wilderness. When he saw the dead soldier, however, his entire demeanor changed.  
  
"Step away from the body and put your hands in the air slowly, facing me." The man said, pulling out a gun and cocking it. The girl complied without complaint and faced him, her bruised and battered body becoming fully visible to the man's meticulous eye. What he saw made him gasp in both revulsion and awe. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful, albeit, abused, woman he had ever seen.  
  
She had long golden hair that was done up in two small buns on the top of her head, with two longs streamers of hair falling from them down to her feet. She had blue azure eyes that were partly covered by mused bangs and were filled with pain, self loathing, and many other visible emotions. Her clothing was in tatters; what (barely) covered her body was not even worthy of being called clothes. A shirt torn apart in so many places it looked as if it had been ripped apart by a savage dog- or a filthy, disgusting soldier- and a short denim skirt that had been almost fully ripped off the poor girls body.  
  
She stood slightly bent over, favoring the right side of her stomach. The man glanced at her face, then back down at her side, and she removed her hand, revealing a deep and savage slash that was more than likely caused by the soldier. He put his gun away, deciding that the girl was of no threat to him, and walked to her side.  
  
"I am Trowa Barton- I work with the circus down the street. Your wound looks very serious; I'll take you to the hospital. Could I have your name, please?" Trowa said, putting an arm behind the girls' back carefully. He scooped her legs up, and began to carry her out of the alley. She stared up at his one visible emerald eye, her own very heavy and bloodshot.  
  
"My name, is Usagi. Tsukino," she stated, before grimacing in pain and finally giving in to the dark unconsciousness that was her bodies reaction to the immense pain. Trowa knew this was a bad sign, and raced her to the only place he could think of where she could be safe; Sally Po's clinic.  
  
Shannan: Okay that was my first chapter! Go me!! Yeah! Trevel: You wrote a chapter. Big deal. Shannan: Shut-up, you stupid angel, you. Or I'll sic Lucifer on you. Trevel: *cowers in fear* Shannan: *whispering to readers* he's scared of Lucifer. Don't know why, but he is. He's just a big sissy if you ask me. Some guardian angel. Trevel: Hey, I heard that! I won't give you inspiration if you're not nice to me! *sticks out his tongue* Shannan: That's okay, cuz Vincent is my inspiration, not you. Vincent: Yeah, so ha! Trevel: *pouting* some twin you are. *sniffle* Shannan: Oooh! Trevey! I'm sorry! *runs to Trevel and pounces on him* I still love ya! Vincent: *rolls his eyes* Gaah. what a wuss. *grin* Until next chapter, buh- bye! And I would like to have at least 5 reviews before the next chapter, so bring 'em on! Yeah! *flies into the air and does a flip, then falls on top of Shannan and Trevel* oops. *sheepish grin* 


	2. found and cherished

Chapter 2  
  
The young woman, Usagi, awoke with a bright light shinning in her eyes, and was strapped down on a sort of gurney type bed. Disliking the whole restraint idea, she jerked her arms and twisted her body, trying to escape. She cried out as one of the leather restraints rubbed against her wounded abdomen, and a person she couldn't quite see clearly rushed into her line of sight.  
  
"Usagi?! Daijoubu-ka? Please, don't struggle, you'll only hurt yourself more." The person said, and Usagi recognized it as the man who'd saved her. Trowa. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, waiting for her vision to clear. She didn't know where she was or what time it was.. she didn't even know if she was still on L4!  
  
"Ugh.. Trowa-san..where am I?" Usagi asked as Trowa undid the restraints that held her down. "Leather straps.. doushite? Am I in some kind of trouble?" Trowa glanced at her, and she could see the tiniest bit of a smile on his face. He shook his head, and helped her sit up carefully, mindful of her injured side. When she was settled, he himself sat down on the side of her bed and turned slightly to face her.  
  
"Well, first off, you not in any kind of trouble. I brought you to a friend of mine who has a clinic, since I knew I could trust her. As she was trying to examine your body and clean your wounds, you started to thrash about, so she had to strap you down so you wouldn't hurt yourself or her whilst she fixed you up." Trowa explained in a reassuring voice. Usagi frowned a bit, blinked and looked away. Trowa cocked his head in confusion, and was about to ask what was wrong, when Usagi spoke softly.  
  
"Arigato for saving my life.. demo, I wish you had let me die. I- I killed that man. I don't deserve to live. I killed him with my own bare hands. I didn't even think, I just.. did it." She said mournfully. She whipped her head around to look Trowa in the eyes. "My family is dead because of me. If I had just let him do.. what he wanted to do to me, then my parents would still be alive." Usagi whimpered a bit, but no tears fell. Trowa watched her eyes, the windows to her pain filled soul; finally understanding what had happened to her before he'd found her.  
  
"He- he tried to.. rape you..?" He asked, not expecting an answer. Usagi simply nodded mutely. Trowa stared at her in horror; not necessarily at her, but at what she'd been through. "That.. monster!" He exclaimed, making Usagi jump in surprise. "How could a man do that to such a beautiful woman..? That's.. how could he?!" Trowa stood up suddenly, and without a second thought, grabbed Usagi and carried her out of the private room and into the reception room.  
  
"Sally, I'm taking her to Quatre's. Come on over when you need to do your stuff." Trowa said whilst walking out the door, not stopping as he talked. Usagi struggled, trying to get out if his arms, but he just held her more firmly but still gently in his arms. "Gomen, Usa-chan, but no. You're coming with me where I can watch over you and make sure you're safe." Usagi simply blushed at his command and nickname, but stayed still and quiet until they got to wherever they where going.  
  
***  
  
Shannan: Yatta! I'm finished with chapter 2! Go me! Trevel: *unenthusiastically* yeah.. Vincent: *bonks Trevel on the head* hey, be happy bro! This is me story here! I came up with it, not her, so be happy for me! Shannan: *glares at Vincent* Trowa: No, it's all about me, cuz I'm the best and everybody loves me. Screw all the rest of you guys. Including the authors. Shannan: *glares at Trowa* Watch it you egotistical, self-centered, mega banged, half faced prick! Trowa, Trevel & Vincent: *winces* ouch. 


	3. cherished and sheltered

Gundam Hime by Shannan  
  
disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Trowa and Usagi arrived at Quatre's mansion 10 minutes after they left Sally Po's clinic. Trowa set Usagi down, allowing her to stand on her own for the first time since they had left, and rang the door bell. A minute later, Quatre opened the door and looked shocked at Trowa and his companion.  
  
"Trowa! How nice it is to see you! How can I help you?" Quatre asked, pulling the door wider so Trowa and Usagi could come inside. Usagi gaped in amazement at the huge house, and Trowa grinned at her cute and innocent expression.  
  
"Well, you see, Quatre, I was wondering if my friend Usagi and I could stay here with you for a little while. She was just in an accident, and I want to keep a close eye on her and make sure that she's well taken care of." Trowa said, lying through his teeth. Quatre knew that the story wasn't true, but he also knew that Trowa would give him the real story later.  
  
"Well, of course Trowa! You know that you are always welcome here. And I'll glad to help you watch over your friend while you're at work, if you would like me too." Quatre replied. Usagi turned around quickly, about to retort that she could take care of herself, when Trowa glared at her and spoke instead.  
  
"Thank you Quatre, I would greatly appreciate it. Um, would you mind if you showed us to our rooms? Usagi here wants to take a shower, and I would like to change, cuz of, erm, well, yeah, you know." Trowa said, blushing faintly, gesturing at his bloody and soiled clothes. Quatre nodded in understandment and chuckled, then led the two upstairs.  
  
"Umm, Quatre, would it be too much trouble if we had adjoining rooms? or at least an adjoining bathroom? I think Usagi might need help dressing her wounds." Trowa asked, again glaring at Usagi as she tried to speak. Quatre nodded, reply with a 'no problem', and stopped in front of an open door.  
  
"Usagi, I think you might like this room. One of my sister's decorated it herself. She said it reminds her of a field of daffodils." Quatre said, gesturing for Usagi to enter the room. She looked around, obviously shocked and amazed at the shear space of the room. It was almost as big as her entire house! She turned back to Quatre, and bowed deeply.  
  
"Arigato, Quatre-san. Your oneesan has very good taste in colors." She said as she rose, causing Quatre to blush a deep fuchsia. Trowa raised an eyebrow, not knowing why he felt a pang of jealousy when Usagi gave Quatre a nickname of endearment. He cleared his throat, somewhat startling Quatre, but reminding him that he still had one more guest to attend to.  
  
"Yes, Trowa, the bathroom is right through that door there, and your room is on the other side of the bathroom. There should be towels and toiletries in there, so if you'll excuse me, I need to make a few business calls." And with that Quatre left Usagi and Trowa alone. Usagi fidgeted with her hair, uncomfortable with the sudden silence. Trowa blinked, and decided to leave Usagi alone to shower, change, etc.  
  
"Umm, I'm gonna go to my room now and do... Stuff. You know where I am, so don't hesitate to call if you need help with anything. So, uh, yeah. I'll see ya..." Trowa stammered uncharacteristically as he backed his way to the bathroom. He turned when he reached it, and dashed through the other door, and promptly locked it to give Usagi some privacy. She looked around the room, and sighing, moved to the bathroom to take a hot shower in hopes of washing away the dirty feeling she had because the soldier had touched her.  
  
***  
  
Yeah, I know, you wanted longer chapters, but it's 2 o'clock in the morning, and I've had a busy day, so poo on you if you're unhappy with me. But please, don't be unhappy. Please review. I only have 2 reviews, and that is extremely pathetic for have 2, now 3 chapters up. *sniffle* I promise, next chapter will be longer. I swear on my Gundam Deathsythe Hell Goddess. ^-^ she's cooler than all the others too. So... : p ^_^; I embarrass myself... 


	4. first kiss

Gundam Hime by Shannan  
  
disclaimer: see chapter one Author's blog: I'd just like to thank my reviewers and fans. Seriously, if I didn't have you guys (and girls) I'd fully give up on this story cuz I think it's shit and it sucks. So thanks for liking it, even tho it's mega dog poo. ^-^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Usagi stripped off her tattered clothes and turned on the shower full blast and as hot as it would go. She undid her odangos, and her hair fell into a messy and dirty pool around her ankles and feet. She sighed as she glanced in the mirror at all the bruises and marks on her body. She sighed again when she noriced that her once beautiful, silky smooth hair was in shambles. She crouched down despite her body's cry of protest, and looked through the cabinets under the sink for a few specific items.  
  
The first item was rather easy to find, as it was the first thing she saw when she peered in. She pulled out the shampoo and conditioner, and then some body wash and a razor. The last item she found rather by surprise, but was still glad she found it. She reached under the sink, took ahold of it, and pulled out the long, sharp shears.  
  
Usagi stood up and stretched; her muscles cried out at the action, and she let out a quiet whimper at the pain. She then placed the shampoo and conditioner in the shower along with the body wash and razor. When she finished with this, she looked in the mirror, and set her face and mind into a determined state. She pulled her hair forward so it fell over her shoulder, and she took one last look at her long and beautiful locks before she cut them just belong her shoulder. Her hair fell into heaps at her feet, and she shed a tear for each snip she made. When she was finished, she pushed her remaining hair behind her shoulders and carefully critiqued it to make sure it was somewhat even.  
  
Finished with that task, she stepped into the shower. A cry escaped her lips as the scalding water hit her opened wounds, but she ignored the pain and started to wash her hair. When she was finished with that task, she washed her body, but couldn't quiet the cries she let out as the soap seeped into her wounds and cuts. It wasn't long before Trowa knocked on the door.  
  
"Usagi? Daijoubu-ka? What's going on in there?" Trowa called through the door. Usagi sucked in a hiss of pain, and answered as best as she could.  
  
"H-hai. Daijouba. I just got soap in my eyes." She called back. Apparently he believed her, because Trowa said nothing else. Usagi sighed in relief, and eyed the razor. True, it was best used for shaving and such, but it could work just as well in breaking the skin, ne? Not quite believing what she was doing, she picked up the razor and without a moments hesitation, pressed it against her left forearm and jerked it.  
  
"Ah! Itai!" Usagi cried and dropped the razor in horror at what she'd just done, but watched in fascination as beads of blood started to form at the deeper parts of the cut. But before long, the entire cut started to bleed profusely, and she belatedly realized that what she'd done was not good. The cut itself was about 2 inches long, and about 3 and a half, maybe 4 millimeters deep. This time, Trowa did not bother with etiquette, and simply broke down the door.  
  
"Usagi! What the hell is-" Trowa stopped when he saw Usagi's hair on the floor, and then the blood streaming from the girls arm. She looked at him guiltily, and tried to hide her arm behind her body, disregarding the fact that she was naked and in plain sight of a handsome man.  
  
Trowa looked at her, his eyes showing an emotion that resembled hurt, then cursed loudly, grabbed a few towels from the towel rack and yanked Usagi out of the shower. He threw a large towel over her shoulders, then pressed a face towel to her arm, hoping to stop the bleeding. Usagi watched him with wide, guilt filled eyes, and tried to think of an excuse for her actions.  
  
"I- I was shaving, and the razor, it- it slipped and- and it-"  
  
"Don't give me that shit!" Trowa exploded. "I know what you were doing! What, do you think I'm stupid or something? I'm not that dense Usagi! Geez, didn't you even think about your friends, or me? Don't you think I would feel a little bad if the girl I took charge of, died right under my nose? Ugh! Baka Onna!" Usagi stared in shock at Trowa's outburst, and tried to restrain the tears that threatened to fall, and failed. Miserably.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Trowa-kun. But, I- I didn't know what to do. Tousan and Okaasan are dead, and- and..." Usagi broke off, the tears streaming down her face, and started to weep. Trowa mentally kicked himself for being so harsh on the girl, and placed her right hand on the towel, then put his arms around her.  
  
"Gomen, Usa-chan. You just scared me, that's all. I don't need another death on my conscience. I have too many already." he sighed. "Demo, gomen. I didn't mean to yell at you like that." Usagi lifted her tear streaked face up and gave a weak smile. Trowa returned it, all too glad that she was still alive.  
  
"Arigato again, Trowa-kun. This is the second time you've saved my life it one day. Gomen nasai. I really am. I don't know what came into me. You're right. I'm just a baka onna." She said, looking down as Trowa wrapped her even tighter in his arms.  
  
"Iie. You're not. I was just surprised. I didn't mean it." Trowa apologized. He helped Usagi stand, and led her into his room. She sat on the bed, and Trowa rummaged through his closet to find some clothes that Usagi could wear. He pulled out a long sleeved, turquoise silk shirt, and some jeans.  
  
"Here. The jeans might be a little big, but they'll do for now. We can go back to your house and get some of your clothes later today, if you want. Or we can go buy you some new ones. Whatever you want." Trowa said as he handed to clothes to Usagi. He gave her a first aid kit to wrap up her arm, and then started to walk out the door.  
  
"Trowa, matte!" Usagi called before he could walk through. He turned and looked at her questioningly. She stoop up and walked over to him, her face red for some unknown reason. When she'd reached him, she stood on her tiptoes, and placed a soft kiss on his mouth, then grabbed the clothes and raced back to her room and shut the door.  
  
Trowa stood still for a while, dumbfounded. When he finally got over the shock that she'd kissed him, he went to go talk to Quatre, a faint blush on his cheeks and a crooked grin on his face.  
  
***  
  
Yeah! I'm finished! That was a hard chapter for me to write. Gaah... my hands hurt now... ^_^ 


	5. unexpected visit

Gundam Hime by Shannan  
  
disclaimer: see chapter one Author's blog: Okay, you guys seriously have no lives if you want more of this sappy and angst filled story. ^^; But thanks. The answer to a few of my readers' questions: yes, the other scout will be in this. They'll appear momentarily. But remember, they're normal people. Oh, and Squirrel? Thanks for 'hounding me'! ^_^ you know what I'm referring to. *smile* Okay, now on with the story! Author's blog 2: I'm having a bit of a brain fart, so if this chapter sucks, or is too short, or both, don't get mad at me. It's 2:30 in the morning and I've been with my boyfriend all day, so I'm majorly pooped. ^^;  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Trowa found Quatre in his office (of course!) on the phone with one of his many business associates. When Quatre saw Trowa enter the office and gesture that he wanted to talk, Quatre quickly made up an excuse and hung up the phone.  
  
"Okay, Trowa. What's going on. I know that she whole story with her being in an accident is bull, so come out with it." Quatre said, a bit irritated. Trowa blinked in surprise at Quatre's bluntness, but chose to ignore it.  
  
"Yeah, okay. Here's the story. I found her in an alley a few hours ago with a dead soldier at her feet. The poor girl was crying her eyes out. It ends up, the guy tried to rape her, and when her parents intervened, he killed 'em right in front of her, then went on to have his way with her. I don't know exactly what happened, but she killed him. That's when I found her and took her Sally's clinic. Sally did her stuff, and when Usagi woke up, she told me her story. I figured other soldiers would be looking for her when they found out that their comrade was dead, so I brought her here where I knew she would be safe. I believe that there's more to her story than she's told me, but I believe she'll tell me eventually." Trowa explained to his friend. Quatre stared into oblivion, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm... Yes, I believe you're right about an extended story, but that's not really important right now. For the moment, I think we should just watch over her and protect her. If Oz is after her, then she's definitely an ally to us." Quatre finally stated. "I'll call the other guys and see if they can make it over here. Hopefully, the five of us will be enough to figure this mystery out before something happens."  
  
No sooner that he'd finished his sentence, then the doorbell rang. Trowa and Quatre looked at each other quizzically , but went to the front hall to answer the door. When Quatre opened it, a group of four girls ran into the house and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Where is she? I saw you taking her, so don't try to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!" A girl with long black hair yelled at Trowa, getting in his face. Quatre's eyes widened slightly, surprised at the girls' rude behavior toward his friend.  
  
"Rei! What are you doing to poor Trowa-kun?!" Usagi exclaimed as she ran down the stairs to stand in between of Rei and Trowa. She glared slightly at Rei, then looked at the other girls that arrived with Rei, who were standing in the background, gaping at the enormous house and it's rich interior.  
  
"Minna-chan, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked of the four girls. The one with short blue hair stepped forward and answered her friends' question.  
  
"We're here to protect you. We're your friends, we can't just stand by and watch you go through all this hell without doing anything to help you." She explained. Usagi smiled sweetly at her, then gave her a hug.  
  
"Oh, Ami-chan. Arigoto. Thanks all of you." She said as Rei and a blonde and a brunette came up to share the hug. "Minako, Makoto, arigoto, too." The group of girls was interrupted from their love fest when Quatre cleared his throat.  
  
"Ahem, um, excuse me, Usagi-san, but who are these people? And what are they talking about?"  
  
*** Okay, yeah, I know, it's short and it sucks. But I'm gonna be leaving tomorrow (Saturday) for Richmond to visit my aunt and uncle and twin cousins, and I'm gonna be gone for a week, so I had to put this up before Ametra and/or Squirrel started stalking me. lol so yeah, I'll put up a longer chappy when I get back. Ja ne, minna-chan! 


End file.
